Gorenk Grunge
by KagomeattheWell
Summary: The gang in Highschool. Sango and Yasha are goth, Kagome's a skater, Miroku's... Miroku. Add highschool, and wackyness ensues. Please read and review! I'm doing the best I can!
1. School Daze

Chapter 1 "School Daze"   
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing 

Kagome Higurashi hardly twitched when her alarm clock started blaring a warning/wake up call directly next to her left ear. Sure it was annoying, but it was even more annoying to actually move her left hand a quarter of a foot and turn the damn thing off. She let the high-pitched ringing continue until a very irritated little brother stormed into her room.

"Kagome, could you at least turn of the frigging alarm clock! It's too bad for you if you have to wake up early but don't wake me up too!" he yelled turning off the alarm clock. Kagome rolled onto her back.

"Rawr. Don't get pissy, Souta, I'm sor-ry… next time I need to remember how cranky you get in the morning." Souta sighed and walked out of her room. Kagome was alone now, and she had a total of 10 minutes to make it out to the bus… 10 MINUTES!

"Awwwwww, shitake!" Kagome yelled as she got out of bed. Sure, she knew she was going to get up late in the morning, but not this late! She didn't need to shower, she did so before going to bed, she was already dressed (clever enough to sleep in her clothes), and her book bag had everything she needed in it, including homew- crap! She didn't do her math homework! Quickly, she sat down at her desk with her math book. 3x618, 9+716, 11/6fish, good enough! She jammed the book back into her messenger bag and ran like the wind to the front door.

"Ok, I love you, bye-bye!" she yelled before ramming head first into the door. 'Smooth, Kagome,' she thought to herself, 'Open the door, then go through.' She looked frantically for a key to open the door before realizing she was inside the house and didn't need a key. She opened the door and sprinted to the bus stop just in time to see her bus turning the corner to go to school without her. She was close enough to see a girl in the back laughing at her and some random guy flipping her off but not close enough to run for it. She, broken spiritedly, walked back to her house. She made it to the door just to find out it was locked. 'Mental note- don't need key on inside, don't have key on outside. Greeeeeeeeaaattt.' She looked up in the sky and spoke.

"This close, you know. This close! I almost made it! Blame math, dammit. Just this once, couldn't you have let me catch the bus? Why does everyday have to be torture Kagome day? Mom won't give me a ride now; it'll take an hour to walk, and at least half an hour to board. You really screwed me over royally this time, God. Thanks. This couldn't get any worse.' Predictably, she had no clue what she was talking about. That's when the sprinklers came on.

- Buyo! -

Kagome was boarding for her life, soaking wet, with school still a good 20 minutes away. It's then she realized she hadn't eaten all day. Her stomach was growling like an angry little Chihuahua. She didn't feel like she could make it the rest of the way to school. Deprived of food, sleep, and more food, she was feeling nauseous. She stumbled off her board, feeling weak, and sat on a bench to regain herself. Soon a five-minute break turned into fifteen and off in the distance she could've sworn she heard a school bell ring. She was late, with twenty minutes to go. She might as well not have gone to school, but she was determined. Sort of. Mostly, she wanted to go to school because her school had vending machines. Woot. Kagome tried to stand on both of her feet, barely succeeding, and began to walk, slowing, carrying her bag and her board to school. Normally she would have eaten her lunch, but in her rush she forgot that too.

After a few minutes of dragging her feet to her destination she saw a high school boy, one in the homeroom next to her, walking ahead of her, headphones on. He was a grade above her, with long silver hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing all black (as usual), and carrying a bag almost identical to hers. That's not what surprised her though. In the boy's hand was a fresh, delicious, crème-filled donut. She strained hard, trying to think of his name, but to no prevail. 'Emutasha? Enuwasha? George? Oh, who cares, all I want is the friggin' donut.'

"Hey, hey… hey, kid!" Kagome yelled. She was surprised when she realized the boy actually heard her over his music. He removed his headphones, cocked an eyebrow, but didn't speak. He stopped. Kagome ran to catch up with him. When she thought about it, he was actually really, really hot. He had a black t-shirt that said 'I'm not anti-social, I just hate you,' baggy black pants with skulls at the bottom, tattered black converses, and a pink ponytail holder. Normally she would be too shy to confront him, but, damn, she wanted that donut. When she walked over to him she noticed why he had heard her. His headphones weren't plugged in. The cord was just hanging out in front of him. What a weird guy.

"Hey, I'm Kagome, you gonna eat all that? I didn't really have breakfast, so…um…." The boy looked at the donut in his hand. He broke it in two and gave her the larger piece. She took it, gratefully, and stared at the pastry lovingly before jammed most of it in her mouth. The boy laughed. She nibbled on the remaining piece before giving up and shoved that in her mouth too. She pouted.

"I miss my donut," she said sadly. The boy, once again, broke the remaining donut-half in half and gave her the larger piece. She squealed when she saw it. The boy threw his piece in the air and caught it in his mouth. He practically swallowed it whole. Kagome inhaled her piece and they began to walk again. After some ten minutes of silence the school came into sight. Kagome was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Sure this guy was sweet, nice, generous, and cute, but he was creepy. He had his headphones on again, still not plugged in, and would occasionally mutter something to himself. As them came closer to the school they both sighed. He pulled off his headphones again.

"Me neither," he said. Kagome was startled. He spoke! Wait, now she had to figure out what the heck he was talking about…

"You neither what?" she asked.

"I didn't have breakfast either. I was waiting for school to have ramen," he said, looking down. Now she felt bad for eating most of his donut.

"Oh… sorry… you didn't have to give me that, you know," she apologized. He looked up and smiled. She stared at his fangs.

"Nah, no problem. I didn't really want that. My friend Miroku made me take it because he said I eat too much ramen. You can never have enough ramen, you know." Kagome nodded. "Oh," he added, "By the way, I'm Inuyasha."

"And I'm Kagome. Your homeroom's next to mine, isn't it? I have Mr. Myouga, A5."

"Miss Kaede, A6. You're with Sango Mikako, aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's in my class. She's one of the people I actually talk to. Most everyone else sucks rocks. They're so cruel, especially that Kikyo girl." Inuyasha froze at the name Kikyo. Kagome stopped too, but continued to speak. "She's a bit of slut, I heard she got pregnant off some random guy while she had a boyfriend. Needless to say, he dumped her, she got an abortion, and now she's permanent PMS. She was nice before. Not anymore. Poor guy, I wonder who her boyfriend was." They began to walk again, and Inuyasha put his headphones back on. Soon they were in the school. They meandered through the concourse to A5 before stopped.

"So," Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled off his headphones, "Thanks a lot, for the donut, walking me here. You know, I just moved here and it's been pretty hard on me. I don't talk much to anyone. I mean, sometimes I'll chat with Sango, and I'm a 'big sister' to a little boy downtown, but not many people here really seem to want to know me at all. Maybe you want to hang out at lunch or something? Which lunch period do you have?"

"Whenever I feel like it. Fourth isn't the greatest class in the world so it's ok for me to miss it every now and then."

"Oh! You don't want to ditch too much, they can actually arrest your parents for that."

"That's not going to happen to me anytime soon."

"If I ditched one class, my mom would totally kill me! Luckily I have A lunch, so I don't have to wait for a long time to eat."

"Doesn't your dad care if you ditch?"

"Well, um, my dad—" Kagome began before the door swung open violently and whacked her in the face.

"Who's out here?" a very angry Mr. Myouga yelled as he walked out. Kagome clutched her bleeding nose and raised her hand.

"Me sir! I came in late, sir, it was an accident."

"Well, Miss Higurashi, I'm glad you finally made it, now if you would please enter the room and explain why you have caused such an interruption it would be greatly appreciated, thank you." Kagome lowered her head and paced into the room with a melancholy air. As Mr. Myouga was pulling the door closed a clawed hand caught it. Mr. Myouga, wondering why the door did not shut, turned around. He was startled to see the hand.

"Um, so then the fanciful flightless faerie ponies whisked me away to Flowertopia to drink the silky smooth floop floop syrup from the gooey pools of which beautiful colors arose. They told me they wanted me to be their queen and I was to banish the evil dark kitten knight of Lardtown with Chuuky-chuuky the magical goat companion as my trusty steed! If not for-" Kagome was telling the class through a mist of confusion.

"Miss Higurashi, you may sit down, and Miss Mikako, please come here." Sango sighed and grabbed her book bag.

"That moron! He was supposed to come to school on time so I could give it to him in advance, but no! Stop for the pretty girlies, why not?" she muttered as she walked out. Kagome cocked an eyebrow. 'Are Sango and Inuyasha dating? What about those claws? And the fangs? Just what is going on with those two? WAIT- Did Sango just call me a "pretty girly?"' Kagome was very curious about her new friend and Mr. Myouga's lecture on why ticks are the most noble creature in the world was boring, so she devised a plan. She was pretending to take notes when her pencil tip "broke" so she walked up to the sharpener- on the other side of the room next to the door. She sharpened very, very slowly and leaned on the wall, her ear right by the door. She could hear part of their conversation.

Sango: You idiot! I said to come ten minutes early today, not half an hour late! You knew this was going to happen!

Inuyasha: I had to walk to school!

Sango: No, you were just having "fun" with Kagome.

Inuyasha: Well, Kagome's a "fun" person!

Sango: You perv! You've been spending too much time with Miroku!

Inuyasha: You know I didn't mean it like that!

Sango: Whatever! I thought you still loved Kikyo!

Inuyasha: She laid some other dude, how could I love her? OW! Watch the ears!

Sango: Sorry, just stop moving. So, you're over Kikyo, and now you got a thing for Kagome.

Inuyasha: I don't even know her!

Sango: She seems nice.

Inuyasha: She's a wench.

Sango: That's a nice thing you call your lover!

Inuyasha: She's not my lover! She's a wench and you're a wench and you're all wenches!

Sango: Inu's got a cru-ush! Inu's got a cru-ush!

Inuyasha: You like Mega Prevent Miroku! OW OW OW OW OW!

Sango: Sorry, my hand slipped, now what were you lying about?

Inuyasha: You're so immature!

Sango: You rape donuts!

Kagome's ears were getting tired. She had been standing so long her legs were hurting as well. She continued to sharpen her stub of a pencil but sat on her knees instead.

Sango: Kagome's a great person. Not too social. What do you think about her? For real.

Inuyasha: Feh.

Kagome leaned closer to the wall.

Sango: Tell me!

Inuyasha: Well…

Kagome let out an ear-piercing shriek. She tugged viciously to get her long strands of hair out of the sharpener. Sango and Inuyasha ran inside the room as Mr. Myouga took a pair of scissors out of his desk.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked over the roaring laughter of the class. Kagome tried hard not to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of these people.

"I think so," she whimpered. She nearly fainted at the sight of the scissors.

"Don't cut my hair! Please, please, please no!" Kagome pleaded as tears slid form the corners of her eyes. It had taken her seven years to grow that long and it was important to her. Mr. Myouga simpered.

"We won't have to if we slide it out, see? Maybe if we turn the spinny thingy…" He twisted the sharpener. Her hair shrunk closer to it. He moved it the other way. Closer. It wasn't looking too good for Kagome's hair.

"Please just try one more time! Maybe if we take it apart or something!" Kagome offered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad. So what if you have short hair for a while?" he told her. She winced at the thought.

"What if it were your perfect silver tresses caught in this demon machine?" she responded. Now Inuyasha winced. Meanwhile, behind Kagome's back, Sango grabbed the scissors from Mr. Myouga. After a few wild snips Kagome was free. She felt her skull being released of the tension.

"See? We got it out without even cutting my hair!" she yelled gleefully. Sango simpered now.

"Um, Kagome, not exactly," she explained.

Some say Kagome's scream could be heard all around the city.

- Buyo! -

Kagome sat twitching at her desk. There were just a few minutes of Biology with Mr. Myouga left. Sango had sliced the rest of her hair off for her but the nurse insisted that having a bad haircut was not a plausible excuse to leave school sick. Sango was sitting on the opposite side of the room (next to the pencil sharpener) and Kagome could almost swear that every time she looked Sango was staring at her. Kagome was getting really sick of this class really quickly. Something interesting had to happen soon.

Kikyo sat behind Sango. 'Kikyo, the girl who crushed Inuyasha's heart! Oh what could have led her to do such a thing to such a noble boy! Alas, how he must have loved her!' Kagome thought, her mind going into soap opera mode. 'Ay, what a tragic story! Inuyasha was probably soon to propose! They were meant to be together forever! Ay, woe is I; a simple bystander wedged in-between the two ex-lovers. Only I could fix this! Why, oh why did Kikyo do this? I, Kagome Higurashi, detective extraordinaire, am bound to find out!' Kagome was smiling at her thoughts, but at the same time they sort of hurt her. She was tried of thinking. She lay her head down upon her desk and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep. Unfortunately, her sleep only lasted about three seconds. She was jilted awake by Sango's scream.

"Unhand that pickle you masked fiend!" Kagome demanded, half asleep, as she jumped out of her chair. She was pushed to reality but the eyes of some 30 classmates staring at her. Sango was being lifted into the air by her hair, a nastily angry Kikyo on her desk holding her up.

"This is your fault, bitch! You took him away! You lied to him! You started the rumor to get closer to him!" Kikyo yelled, fire burning in her eyes. Sango tried to remain calm.

"How dare you accuse me, whore! You got pregnant and I had nothing to do with that!"

"I was never pregnant! You wrote it! You're the one!"

"I would never-" Kikyo's grip pulled stronger. Sango's head throbbed like crazy. She could barely hear anyone else. Mr. Myouga was trying to calm the class, failing, but trying.

"Miss Sanatu, put Miss Mikako down this instant!" he yelled to no prevail. Kagome didn't like to see Sango being pushed around by the girl who killed Inuyasha's heart.

"Hey Whore! Put Sango down, she didn't do anything!" Kagome commanded, surprising even herself. Kikyo dropped Sango on the floor with a thump. Sango lay, barely conscious, trying to regain herself.

"You! You're the girl who my Inu was walking with! You shouldn't hang out with his kind. Eyes deceive, girlie, and that boy isn't what he looks like. He's a thief, a liar, a demon! Untrustworthy! I spit on him! I spit on him and all the others!" Kikyo screamed. The room was silent except for her heavy breathing. Sango pulled herself off the floor and held on to her desk for support.

"Kikyo, calm yourself. Anything you say can be used against you. We're not the only ones that can hear you in this school," Sango warned. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Oh, oh dear god no…" she said stumbling backwards. The bell rang and she ran out of the room.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Myouga said dully. The class left slowly, until only Sango, Kagome, and Mr. Myouga were left. Everyone sat at their desks quietly until Kagome spoke.

"Sango? What did Kikyo mean by Inuyasha being a thief? And a liar? A demon? What did you mean by others could hear her? Please, I need to know!" she asked, looking down at her shoes. She was so confused now. Sango slung one strap of her backpack onto her back. She walked over and placed her hand on Kagome's desk.

"I'm not sure of all the answers myself, and I'm not sure Inuyasha wants you to know some of them just yet, but, Kagome, I want to thank you. For helping me and all. Maybe we can hang out some time, and I'll try, just try, to explain." At this Sango left, leaving a piece of paper from under her hand on Kagome's desk. Kagome looked up at Mr. Myouga.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, kid," he warned before picking up his briefcase and leaving the room. Kagome was left to herself to think now. She unfolded the paper to see an unfamiliar handwriting. It read:

Kag-

Yes. I'd love 2. A lunch. Under the stairs. San and Mir will come 2, if u don't mind. C u there.

-Inu

Kagome read the letter aloud. The bell rang. She picked up her bag and left. She was now late for second period.

- Buyo! -


	2. Detention

Chapter 2 "Detention"

Kagome hesitantly stepped into health class. She was late, again, and her teacher was not in the mood to deal with her.

"Miss Kagome, what do you have to say for yourself now? Three days lunch detention, starting now," her teacher told her strictly. She didn't speak. She snatched the detention slip from his hand and sat in her seat. He resumed speaking to the class about a project. She basically ignored the entire class until the girl in front of her passed a note back. It was badly folded and had "To Kagome, From Hojo" on the front. Great. This was all she needed. As if she wasn't confused enough already. It read:

"Hi Kagome! It's too bad we couldn't hang out yesterday, but your grandpa explained your condition and I completely understand. You're not contagious, are you? Oh well, um, maybe when you're done with lunch detention and all you can hang out during then. Signed, Hojo."

Never before was she so happy to have detention, that is, until she realized she was eating with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. She silently cursed to herself and began to bang her head on the table. Now what was she supposed to do? She wouldn't see any of them to tell them until it was too late! Greeeeeeeeeaaaaaat!

Kagome's teacher stared at her. What a weird kid.

- Buyo! -

Sango was sitting in a corner of the counselor's office. She was burning up like crazy. She was wearing a long skirt and long sleeves to cover her entire body. Kikyo sat opposite her, wearing a short dress that was not scanty, but too short for Sango's taste. Kikyo repeated the word their counselor had told her to say.

"Sango, I am sorry for wrongfully accusing you and threatening your health, will you forgive me?" she said dully. Sango was tempted to say no, but did not want to spend another minute in that room.

"Forgiven," she muttered halfheartedly. The counselor nodded.

"Very good, you two. Now Miss Kikyo, I have some personal matters to discuss with you, and Miss Sango, I want to thank you again for helping some of our more, let's say, 'disabled' students."

"Sir, those students are certainly able enough for fend for themselves. I don't know why they have to hide it, but I am glad to help. So, have you found out who dispatched all those rumors about Kikyo, because I would be much obliged it you were to clear my name."

"Yes, actually, that's exactly the matter I wished to converse with Miss Sanatu myself, but I would like you to know your name has been cleared. Thank you for coming, and please, stay out of trouble! You may leave now." Sango left the room a bit more cheerful. Kikyo wouldn't hate her as much now. She didn't need any more enemies, so the removing of Kikyo's hate was a large burden off her back for trouble, she had already gotten several lunch detentions for beating up an upperclassmen. He deserved it, for the remarks about her family. He made her blood boil just thinking about him. It was his fault everything caved in around her and she just wanted him to die. She got twenty lunch detentions just this year- twenty! She had never received any before then! She hadn't told Inuyasha of course- she wanted to have Kagome and him alone. Miroku, of course, would probably have detention too, seeing as his first period is gym. He could get in a lot of trouble with the girlies in a short amount of time, so no doubt he would be in detention too. Her plan was working like a charm! Now she was off to English class.

- Buyo! -

Earlier

I will not touch the schoolgirls.

I will not touch the schoolgirls.

I will not touch the schoolgirls.

I will not touch the schoolgirls.

I will not touch the schoolgirls.

I will not touch the schoolgirls.

I will not touch the schoolgirls.

I will not touch the schoolgirls.

I will not tou

Miroku was sick of writing on the chalkboard. What an elementary school punishment. It really wasn't fair- the one time he didn't do anything! When he was doing something bad he wouldn't get caught. Today, a couple of jerks called the Thunder Brothers had pushed him in the girl's locker room, not that he minded or anything. The only problem is that they minded, quite much in fact. How could the gym teacher not believe him? He was a perfect gentleman! A great student! A model student!

Model.

Girls.

Sango.

He was drooling at the thought. He let his imagination wander a bit too much before violently snapping back to reality.

The bell was ringing, so that meant second period was finally over. He scrawled the words "IOU 991 ½ more lines- forever yours, Miroku Kananza." His work here was done, and next period was English with Sango, so he didn't plan on being late.

- Buyo! -

When Sango arrived to her English class, everyone was already working on an essay about the hidden innuendo of homosexuality in The Picture of Dorian Gray. Miroku was erasing spastically and muttering to himself, like always. She handed her pass to her teacher and sat next to him. He smiled and waved to her silently, so as to not get in trouble. He handed her his copy of Dorian Gray so that she wouldn't have to dig through her backpack. Sango liked him this way, when he was sweet, gentleman-like, and, most of all, when he had his big, perverted mouth shut. She nodded a thank you and quickly pulled a notebook and pen out of her overly stuffed backpack. She began to scar words onto her paper when a paper football landed on her desk. At first she wanted to toss it into the trash, but a warning cough from Miroku told her to do differently. She opened the football and read the note inside. It read:

Have I ever told you that I love you?

She wrote back:

Yes. What do you want?

And passed it back. Soon the note was going back and forth, getting longer and longer.

Miroku: Have I ever told you that I love you?

Sango: Yes. What do you want?

Miroku: You know how you said the potion should last me a month? I didn't.

Sango: Moron. Do you have the prayer beads?

Miroku: Yeah, but now my hand is virtually useless!

Sango: You mean, you can't grope girlies?

Miroku: It's like HELL.

Sango: Get over it. I can't get you any more until tomorrow maybe. I'm not sure if I can even have it by then….

Miroku: Please, please, puh-leeeeze!

Sango: Fine, but you can't grope any more school girls.

Miroku: Do you count?

Sango: Touch me and die Perv.

Miroku: Rawr.

Sango: Do you have lunch detention today?

Miroku: Yah, you?

Sango: Yah. Wanna hang?

Miroku: Sure. It's a date.

Sango: Never say that again.

Miroku: Rawr.

Sango: Growl.

Miroku: A little catty there? Speaking of irritable animals, how's Inuyasha? He was late wasn't he?

Sango: Yah, the dumb dog. He decided to stop and talk to this Kagome girl. I think he's still torn about Kikyo.

Miroku: Well she is hott. Is Kagome?

Sango: No more speakee for you.

Miroku: Yessum.

Sango: I really think Inuyasha's gonna like this Kagome girl. She's pretty smart, seems nice, she's the kind of girl who always wears clean socks and underwear.

Miroku: What kind of underwear?

Sango: Excuse me?

Miroku: I meant socks. What kind of socks?

Sango: Toe socks, cotton-polyester blend, with skull and cross bones or cutlasses.

Miroku: So, you're saying she's hott?

Sango: Cut it out!

Miroku: You know I'm just kidding! I've only got eyes for you.

Sango: You keep staring at me you won't have any eyes!

Miroku: Back to the subject. You think Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna get together?

Sango: Inu can be a little closed up, you know? They're gonna need our help. I set up a lunch date for them.

Miroku: Lunch is in one period… let's see how it goes.

The note ended there. Since the bell was about to ring, they packed their things and got ready to leap out of their seats to the door.

- Buyo! -

Inuyasha sat impatiently in math class. It's not like he was too anxious for lunch or anything, he just hated math. It was only second period though. He needed to wait until after English.

He liked the wench. Really. She was no Kikyo though. Kikyo knew him. Kikyo accepted him. Well, she used to at least. He had heard what she said. Now she thought that they were freaks. All of them. To her, they were nothing but mutants, nothing but repulsive freaks of nature, lower than dirt. Damn! Why did he still love her? He didn't want to. He didn't want her. He wanted the way she used to be. He wanted the old her, but the old Kikyo, the one he truly loved, wasn't coming back. Ever.

- Buyo! -

Kagome was so glad health was over. She was hoping to see Inuyasha in the halls on her way to Art. She practically ran out of her class after the bell rang. She wandered the halls, searching like a hawk, until she knew she wasn't going to see him. She was walking sulkily to Art when she spotted Miroku headed to History.

"Hey! Hey…hey… Mitoruk… Mikoku….Mitty…. Jorge… Inuyasha's friend!" she yelled at him. He turned around.

'This must be Kagome…' he thought, 'She's not that bad… not as good as Sango though…"

"Yah, I'm Miroku. Who, might I ask, do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Kagome blushed as he bowed. This dude was freaking her out…

"I'm Kagome. Um, I was gonna eat lunch with you guys today, right?"

"I do believe that was the plan. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I might not be able too… I have lunch detention. Do you think you can tell Inuyasha for me?"

" Gulp I'll try…" Miroku answered, walking to class. 'I hope,' he added in his head, 'because if I can't he'll be eating lunch alone, and for the sake of my health, I'm guessing that can't be good...'

The bell rang. Kagome and Miroku were both late to class.

- Buyo! -

'English is the most BORING class on earth. I wish it were lunch, I am so hungry,' Inuyasha was thinking. He was sitting in a secluded corner of his class being as anti-social as ever. His fellow classmates were pissing him off. The teacher was stuttering in front of the class, mumbling about some sort of project, but could not for the life of her get the class to be quiet. In his opinions, his classmates needed to get lives, and his teacher needed to get a backbone. After a few minutes of complaining to himself a wad of paper hit Inuyasha in the back of the head. He growled to himself and opened the paper. Scrawled into the front was "I know who (and what) you are." He knew from whom it came. Since the teacher was busy committing financial suicide by quitting her job, Inuyasha took his chance to respond. He turned around growling.

"Get bit, flea-bag," he muttered to the boy behind him. Kouga smirked.

"You wanna dance, puppy? I gotta warn you, you're playing with the big dogs now, whelp." He motioned to the grinning boys sitting next to him.

"You mean Dumb and Dumber beside you?" Inuyasha asked casually. The three boys growled at him.

"You think you're so high and mighty don't you? Well, pup, just because your whore didn't want you doesn't mean you can hoard in unto my territory."

"Your territory? What do you mean by that, bonehead?"

"Kagome is my woman."

"HA! She's not yours and I don't want her."

"Yeah right, I saw you today making your little doggie face, puppy love! Well back off Romeo, the wench is mine!"

"You know, normally I would insult your intelligence here, but it basically insults itself."

"You talk big, whelp, but I bet your bark is worse than your bite."

"Those are fighting words Kouga. You sure you wanna get yourself into this?"

"Never been surer."

"That's not saying too much…"

- Buyo! -

Miroku was so determined to find Inuyasha that he was late to history. He shamefully walked into class tardy and bowed to Ms. Kaede.

"I'm so sorry to be late, Teacher, but as you can see I have a mild handicap…" he said holding the beads up for her to see. She nodded for him to sit down.

"But that's the last time I let you use that excuse…" he added as an after thought.

"Yes ma'am," he answered respectfully. He was surprised Ms. Kaede had let him get away with another tardy, but he had a hutch he was one of her favorite students. Compared to these incompetent morons, he was like a god. Almost.

- Buyo! -

Kagome had a new inspiration. She sketched rapidly on her paper. Wild hair, vivid eyes, she drew both man and beast. She started with a dog, large, with long white fur and sharp fangs. Next to the beast she drew a boy. A boy she had often seen in her dreams, with long black hair and violet eyes.

Every full moon came the same dream, and she welcomed it. She was in some sort of peril when the boy, the dog boy, would come gallantly to the threat and destroy it. She looked forward to the dream every month.

When she had finished she showed her friends. Only then did she notice the strange resemblance between the dog boy and Inuyasha.

- Buyo! -


	3. Truth or Dare& Other Such Nonsense Games

Chapter 3 "Truth or Dare and other such nonsense games"

Kouga and Inuyasha sat on opposite ends of the detention room. Kouga had a black eye forming (Inuyasha got the first hit), and Inuyasha was bleeding from the inside of his lip (he had bitten into it when Kouga punched him in the gut.). Both boys were ignoring their pain so to show they still had their pride. How exactly like a boy. Kouga ignored his growling stomach and tried to deal with the fact he was in a room with the person he hates most. Inuyasha's stomach was whining for ramen when Miroku walked in. He seemed strangely relieved for someone who just walked into detention. Miroku checked to see if the detention teacher was really asleep (as usual) before speaking.

"Glad to see you here, didn't want to have you eat by yourself."

"I was supposed to eat lunch with Kagome and Sango and you until that bozo over there got me detention for three weeks. Just two hits. It wasn't worth it." Miroku waved to Kouga, who he hadn't noticed before, and Kouga nodded in acknowledgement.

"A black eye and a bloody lip, looks like you two got in good hits at least," Miroku said, speaking to both.

"Lucky shot," Kouga muttered.

"He hits like a pansy," Inuyasha shot back.

"You wanna go again?"

"Anytime!"

Just then the door opened and a stunned Sango appeared.

"Inuyasha… you were supposed to eat lunch with Kagome…"

"Yeah, but the human flea circus got my detention for a few weeks, so I thought you two could eat with her instead…"

"Two weeks for being thrown into the girls' locker room…"

"Four weeks for beating up on Naratu…"

"But, then Kagome will be eating lunch by herself…"

"Listen," Miroku interrupted, "I've been trying to tell you she said she couldn't make it."

"Why's that? How could she ditch us?" Sango asked.

"We ditched her. Why didn't you tell me you guys had detention?" Inuyasha asked.

"We thought you needed a little time alone with the nice little girlie. She's a good influence for you. The other girls you hang with are all bitches," Sango explained. Kouga cocked an eyebrow in the background.

"Did you just call yourself a bitch?" he asked with a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"I've never considered you as one, but if you think so…"

"Trust me," Miroku interrupted again, "The Queen Bitch deceives all outsiders. Or most."

"It's good to be queen…" Sango sighed in delight. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku just shook their heads and smiled. Soon the door opened once again and Kagome slid an unnoticed, or at least tried to.

"Kagome!" all four inmates yelled excitedly. She winced at the sound of someone yelling her name but relax when she saw who they were.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here? Come to visit me?"

"Wait, you have detention too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, didn't you friend tell you?"

"No, that's one part Miroku here failed to mention…"

"The conversation sort of… veered off course…" Miroku simpered.

"Oh well, um, ta-da!" Kagome yelled, striking a pose, "I'm here! Heya, Koug, San, Yasha, and Miro, how ya'll doin'?" Kouga smiled.

"I'm good, now that you're here, why don't you sit by me?"

"Because," Inuyasha said abruptly, "She's sitting by us." Kagome stared at both boys for a moment before deciding. She sat in the middle of the room, five seats away from both.

"Happy medium!" she yelled gleefully. Sango nodded with a half smile and took a seat next to her.

"Good choice."

Miroku also moved to their part of the room, but instead of any of the empty desks next to them, he took a contented seat on top of Kagome's desk.

"I don't think you've had the pleasure of my acquaintance quite yet-"

"Not that you'd want to know him-" Sango interrupted.

"But my name is Miroku Kanaza, playboy-"

"Wannabe-"

"Football team-"

"Water boy-"

"And also-"

"Professional Hentai."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sango."

"You disgust me."

"You love it."

Kagome watched, confused, as Sango glared daggers at a smirking Miroku.

"Um, I'm Kagome," she said, breaking the silence, "Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here this year. Um, I'm trying for a job at Starbucks and I'm a 'big sister', sorta like a mentor, to this little boy named Shippou downtown, but other than that my life is dull."

"It doesn't sound dull at all to me," Sango said smiling, "I've seen you after school, you seem like a great skateboarder, it's not my kind of thing though. You live with you mom and brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, and my grandpa. We're all a bit out there so life at home is interesting every now and then."

"I know what you mean. I used to have a little brother, sibling life is wild, I swear!"

"You used to?"

"Well, yes, he's gone now. Ran away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's nothing, really. Not your fault, so there's no need for apologies. So, now it's just me living alone."

"And your parents?"

"Dead."

"My dad too. Car accident…"

"Ah. That's horrible. How old were you?"

"Oh, I was around 11. You?"

"Um, actually it was all about a half a year ago."

"Oh, I'm so sor-"

"No apologies Kagome. I gotta deal." Both girls were now staring at their shoes. Inuyasha spoke.

"My parents died when I was real little. Maybe 5 or 6. I used to live with my brother, but he's a total… jerkhole."

"I don't have parents," Miroku said, now staring at his shoes too, "I was raised by monks. I'm in training…"

"I don't recall parents at all," Kouga reflected, "I'm used to being alone, always."

"So, we've all got something in common," Kagome said, lifting her eyes off her shoes and on to everyone else (all of which were still staring at their shoes.), "Except for me. I've still got a mom. And a brother. I'm luckier than I thought…"

"Inuyasha's got a brother, right? Senior class prez?" Kouga asked.

"Hell no. He's not my brother any more…"

"Shessomaru right? He seems pretty popular. It's weird that he's your brother. He strong, well-liked, and handsome, and your… a puppy dog."

"He's NOT my brother! Wait, I'm not a puppy dog, flea bag! Get bit!"

"Kouga! Yasha! Calm down! I've never seen you guys so mad!" Kagome butted in.

"Why do you think I'm in here, Gome? Puppy dog wanted a fight."

"I wanted to? Kag, don't listen to that bonehead. He's a jerkhole…"

"I suppose we all have a right to be. Our lives are all screwed."

"But I suppose in ways we're all a bit lucky. We're all still here, right?" Miroku asked.

"You call that luck?" Sango asked back.

"Hey guys, let's get off that subject. It's hardly uplifting," Kagome said, going through her backpack, "Let's play a game!"

"What… kind of game?" Miroku inquired.

"A fun one, I promise. Here…" Kagome asked, handing out paper with grids on them. In the grids where different questions and phrases, like "Worst trait" and "What style are they?". Kagome wrote out everyone's name on a slip of paper and tore into pieces before folding them and spreading them on her desk.

"Everyone pick a name, not your own." After a few tries, everyone had the name of a person around them. "Ok, this is the person you're going to be writing about. Write their name on the paper and answer the questions. Then we'll shuffle them, so no one can see who did who, and hand them to the person whoever's name's on top. Got it?" Everyone nodded and started to write. The papers came back.

Name: Kagome

Best Nickname for him/her

Donut Girl

Best Trait (Outside)

Long legs, deep eyes

Best Trait (Inside)

Happy go Lucky

Worst Trait (Outside)

HAIR

Worst Trait (Inside)

…Happy go Lucky

Weirdest Quirk

Too many

Personality

How many times must I say HAPPY GO LUCKY

Favorite Color?

Probably Yellow or something weird like clear…

Favorite Animal?

Mongoose?

Favorite Food?

It should be ramen…

Pick their poison!

VODKA!

If I were a paper doll, you'd dress me as…

Mulan

If I were broke and in need of money, you'd…

Lend money, if I had any…

If I were attacked by evil things, you'd…

Save you?

Do you think I'm worth knowing?

Sure, why not

Name: Miroku

Best Nickname for him/her

Pervy Lecher boy

Best Trait (Outside)

Dude that's sick

Best Trait (Inside)

The monk in you

Worst Trait (Outside)

Dude, I'm a guy…

Worst Trait (Inside)

LECH!

Weirdest Quirk

Groping the Girls…

Personality

Pervy

Favorite Color?

Who cares?

Favorite Animal?

Raccoon? You seem like a raccoon kind of man. Do you like raccoons?

Favorite Food?

Sango.

Pick their poison!

Sango.

If I were a paper doll, you'd dress me as…

Barbie

If I were broke and in need of money, you'd…

Be broke too

If I were attacked by evil things, you'd…

Help I guess

Do you think I'm worth knowing?

Just for the hell of it

Name: Yashi Yashi!

Best Nickname for him/her

Lover boy

Best Trait (Outside)

Gotta love the do', and the ears wink, wink Cute!

Best Trait (Inside)

You can so be sweet at times

Worst Trait (Outside)

Clawed toes!

Worst Trait (Inside)

The other 99 of the time…

Weirdest Quirk

Purring when someone strokes you! HA HA!

Personality

Disfunctional character

Favorite Color?

Red? Black? Pink?

Favorite Animal?

Dog! WOOF WOOF!

Favorite Food?

Ramen, duh!

Pick their poison!

Mmm, how about a margarita?

If I were a paper doll, you'd dress me as…

A samurai!

If I were broke and in need of money, you'd…

Same thing as always… empty my pockets… you owe me…

If I were attacked by evil things, you'd…

Scream. Then maybe help. Maybe.

Do you think I'm worth knowing?

I love you my brother from another mother!

Name: Sango

Best Nickname for him/her

Cherry Pie

Best Trait (Outside)

Everything…

Best Trait (Inside)

You love me and you know it

Worst Trait (Outside)

There's a flaw?

Worst Trait (Inside)

You love me and you know it but you won't admit it…

Weirdest Quirk

ADMIT IT!

Personality

Charming… Seducing…

Favorite Color?

Red and Black. I know you.

Favorite Animal?

Kitty cat… with claws

Favorite Food?

Me!

Pick their poison!

Me!

If I were a paper doll, you'd dress me as…

No I wouldn't.

If I were broke and in need of money, you'd…

Give you everything you need.

If I were attacked by evil things, you'd…

Be your knight in shining amour.

Do you think I'm worth knowing?

I LOVE YOU!

Name: Kouga

Best Nickname for him/her

Iron Chef!

Best Trait (Outside)

I love your hair! Plus your ultra strong!

Best Trait (Inside)

Your so sweet!

Worst Trait (Outside)

Lol, clothes… jk!

Worst Trait (Inside)

I can't believe you were fighting in class!

Weirdest Quirk

Growling at people

Personality

Sweet sweet sweet and keep it that way!

Favorite Color?

Hmm, orange?

Favorite Animal?

Coyote or wolf or something like that.

Favorite Food?

HUMAN FLESH! BWA HA HA!

Pick their poison!

Arsenic?

If I were a paper doll, you'd dress me as…

Bruce Lee! Hi-ya!

If I were broke and in need of money, you'd…

Help out of course!

If I were attacked by evil things, you'd…

Be the evil attacker! BWA HA HA!

(Just joshing!)

Do you think I'm worth knowing?

Awww, of course you is!

Everyone read what the other person put on his or her answers. Even though nobody wrote their own names on the papers, everyone knew who answered whose. Inuyasha turned to Sango.

"Nobody else reads this. Ever. And I am not cute!" he yelled at her. Sango was too busy blushing at her paper to respond. Miroku looked up at Kouga grinning.

"Damn right she's my poison!" Kouga nodded, he knew he was right about the raccoon thing too. Who doesn't like raccoons?

"You know Kagome, I doubt you'd attack anyone…" Kouga said with a wolfish grin. Kagome hadn't lifted her eyes off the paper. Her mouth was practically open. 'He hates my hair,' she thought, 'And he guesses it's nice to know me. Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn dammit fuck! It's not my fault my hair was assaulted!'

Inuyasha was sort of scared. Kagome wasn't commenting on the paper or anything. Just…. Staring at it. For a moment he was sure she was gonna cry, but when she looked up she had a smile on. A fake smile plastered on her face. Inuyasha would've rather she cried.

"My favorite color is purple," she half whispered to him, "Just so you know." Everyone was a bit… freaked out to say the least, but they would talk to her in time and decided to play another game.

"What now, Kagome? What do you wanna play?" Sango asked politely. Kagome shrugged.

"Why don't you choose, Sango? I chose last time."

"Spin the bottle!" Miroku yelled out spastically. He was ignored, as usual.

"How about truth or dare?"

"Good idea Sango!" Kagome agreed, cheering up, "One of you guys go first." She slid her paper over to Sango. On the top it said 'Sango- ask about these please!' and on the inside, 'Worst Trait (Outside)' and 'I'm I worth knowing?' were circled. Sango nodded. Kouga started.

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you give up all other women for Sango?"

"Yes, of course…" Sango and Miroku both blushed.

"Ok," Miroku turned to Kagome, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"First Kiss?"

"Non-existent. I'm saving for that special someone, you know?" Miroku nodded. Kagome switched to Sango.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Same question I got."

"Same answer you gave." Both girls smiled. Sango became serious again.

"Inuyasha! Truth or Dare?"

"… Truth I guess, I don't want to break the pattern."

"Why don't you like Kagome's hair, and why do you think she's not worth knowing?"

"WHAT?"

"Why are you avoiding my question Yasha? Why?"

"Wha-? I didn't… I wouldn't… what are you talking about?"

"You said you didn't like her hair. Capital letters and everything."

"Yeah, I did, you butchered it first period, remember?"

"So? I still like it."

"Well, yeah, it's nice but you cut it all lopsided and everything. It looks weird!"

"This isn't about my hairdressing skills, it's about you saying you hated Kagome's hair and that she wasn't worth knowing!"

"What! You bitches! Stop twisting my words wench!"

"I'm not twisting your words. You wrote them down, bright as day." The bell rang.

"Feh. I've had enough," Inuyasha said, grabbing his stuff, "Later wenches."

"Much," Kagome muttered under her breath as she collected her things. Inuyasha left, and soon so did Sango and Kagome, still in rage. Miroku and Kouga were left alone.

"What," Miroku asked, "Was that about?"

"Who knows? The only thing I know is I am starving…"

"We can run to the vending machines before class starts…"

"Let's."

- Buyo! -

Inuyasha was completely enraged. He didn't like the haircut. So what? Besides, the point was he never said anything bad. He did nothing wrong! Now he was sure neither Kagome nor Sango would speak to him until he did something drastic. Surely he could think of a couple things in Chem. class. It was an interesting class, but today there would be a substitute, so they would only watch a movie.

Inuyasha took his regular seat and began to think of a plan. He wasn't very social, but a new friend every now and then wouldn't hurt, now would it? He liked Kagome (most of the time), though they had just met. Sometimes she did get on his nerves, but the rest of the time she was cool. He didn't want to lose her yet. There was something about her that reminded him of something. Something that reminded him of someone…

Kikyo. The jet black hair, the eyes, almost everything about her was a carbon copy of Kikyo. They could almost be sisters! Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head. He didn't love either one. Kagome was a potential friend and Kikyo was a bad memory. That was it.

Still in need for a plan, he grabbed his notebook. Inside were all the lyrics he'd written since the beginning of his junior year. Girls loved it when guys wrote songs for them. He'd write one for Kagome and one for Sango. It was the prefect plan! That was, at the time…

- Buyo! -

Miroku and Kouga were whining at the vending machine. They were at least ten minutes late for class and their stomachs were growling like crazy.

"I can't believe we came all the way over here and we're both broke," Miroku complained.

"You really think that's something we would've noticed ahead of time. We're both morons," Kouga replied. Miroku nodded.

"Now I don't wanna go to class."

"Me neither. What do you have?"

"Chem. with Inuyasha."

"That sucks. I have Math."

"Wanna ditch?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." They headed towards the boys restroom.

"Do you think Kagome and Sango are really mad at Inuyasha?"

"Probably. Yasha will most likely right them a song."

"Is that his solution for everything?"

"As his best friend, I would have to say yes. He's not that bad you know."

"To you he isn't, but me and Dog breath just don't mix, you know?"

"Whatever Kouga…"

- Buyo! -

Sango and Kagome weren't in the mood for fourth period either. Kagome was sitting on the floor in the restroom while Sango applied her makeup.

"I really think you're gonna like this look, Gome. It's really you. Not goth, or prep, or punk. It's a new style. We'll call it Gorenk." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She had on heavy mascara and eyeliner, like Sango, but also light shimmery pink eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss.

"Dude, Gorenk is awesome. Let me do you." Sango gave Kagome the makeup.

"So," Sango said, halfway through her makeover, "What do you think of Inuyasha?"

"What are you expecting me to say?"

"You love him, you want him, you can't stay angry…"

"I don't love him. We just met. Sure he's sweet at times, and is the hottest guy in school, but we just met. Besides, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"I've known him close to a year now. I can tell these things. He's just confused now."

"Confused?"

"He wants to make you his new friend. He doesn't have many, and doesn't quite know how to make them. That's why me and Miroku are here to help!"

"There, you're done! Very Gorenk." Sango looked in a mirror.

"It's looks great. You know what? Tomorrow we'll incorporate the Gorenk style to our clothes too. Wanna come over after school?"

"Sure, I'll go home first, grab the rest of my makeup and some clothes, and I'll meet you there. We're about the same size, so we can switch around clothes."

"The sounds awesome. I live--- "

- Buyo! -

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. In gym, Kouga and Kagome had to run laps all period for talking. They were so worn from running they didn't speak at all. In math Kagome and Miroku had no time to talk due to a test. Miroku, who had never noticed Kagome was in his class, asked to compare schedules, but he wouldn't let Kagome see his fifth period. Kagome was curious. She knew Kouga had an embarrassing sixth period, but he didn't mind telling her about his Home Ec. class. What could Miroku find so shameful?

After school Kagome was as punctual as usual and missed her bus. Luckily she found Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"Hey, Gome. Need a ride? Miroku's got a car, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind, right Miro?" Sango asked.

"Naw, hop in," Miroku said, motioning to his truck. Since Sango and Miroku called the front, Kagome and Inuyasha rode in the back.

"You guys are so social back there," Miroku said through the silence, "Don't talk too much, you might get laryngitis." Sango laughed.

"What is with you two?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said, "There's nothing to talk about. If you haven't noticed, you two aren't speaking either."

"Good point," Miroku nodded.

"Hey Yashi," Sango said, turning around, "Are you listening to your music again?" Inuyasha ignored her and continued head banging to his headphones.

"He knows their not plugged into anything, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Miroku answered, "Usually he's thinking as a song to write, or just listening in on people when they think he can't hear them. The technique comes in handy."

"Oh, there's my house! I'll grab my stuff, Sango. Don't drive off; I'm heading to Sango's house Miroku! I'll be quick." Kagome ran out of the car and into the door. She rang the doorbell a couple times until Souta answered it and she ran inside.

"So, Yasha, how's the song going?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Don't act so confused and creepy, Yashi," Sango warned, "You don't wanna scare her off."

"You don't want me to scare her off you mean," Inuyasha replied.

"That too."

"She's just a girl. A freshman girl. Wench."

"She's just a freshman girl with a crush on you. She's sweet, Yashi, and Kikyo dumped you months ago…"

"I dumped her Sango! She did not dump me! If you don't know what you're talking about shut up, wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango winced.

"I'm sorry Yashi, don't be mad," Sango pleaded. He turned his head to the window.

"Just let off for a while Sango. You know he'll forgive you later." Sango smiled at Miroku.

"I know. But I am sorry," she said with a simper. Miroku grinned and shook his head.

"Look, Kagome's coming. With her entire closet," he said laughing. Sango got out of the car to help Kagome carry the clothes and makeup.

"Sorry I have so much. I didn't know how much we'd need…" Kagome simpered. Miroku and Sango just laughed.

"It's no big deal, Kag," Miroku said, "But since I wouldn't want you to leave all your clothes in the back of the truck, you and Inuyasha will have to deal." Sango and Miroku loaded the clothes into the back. There was only room for one person left.

"See? Not enough room. Inuyasha, why not let Kagome sit on your lap?"

"I'll walk," Inuyasha said, pulling off his headphones.

"No you won't. You've got practice today."

"I can deal," Inuyasha said, about to walk out of the truck.

"Wait a second," Kagome said, sitting down, "You can deal with walking to wherever you have to go, but you can't deal with having me on your lap for two blocks?"

"Feh. Don't twist my words."

"No really. Tell me why. Is it my hair, or my annoying Happy Go Lucky attitude?"

"Don't talk about what you don't understand wench!" Inuyasha growled. He was about to step out when Kagome pulled him back and on to her lap.

"If you're so uncomfortable with me on your lap, you can sit on mine." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you really have to touch me that bad?" he asked. Kagome gagged, but blushed at the same time.

"Eww! I just didn't want to have to see you walk on my behalf."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, getting off Kagome. He turned around.

"Move," he ordered Kagome. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Get up," he told her. When she got up he took her seat and pulled her down onto his lap. "It's just weird the other way around," he explained as he put his headphones back on.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said staring at him, "You are just weird." When Kagome turned back towards the front Inuyasha grinned at shook his head. She didn't know the half of it.

Inuyasha was still trying to think of good song when they pulled into Sango's driveway. Kagome and Sango began to pull apart the stack of clothes, piece by piece, not wanting anything to fall on Miroku's nasty truck floor. When they were just about done, Sango stopped and gave the guys each hugs. Sango and Kagome ran up the driveway with the clothes in hand until they reached the door. They put Kagome's stuff on a bench by the door.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as Sango unlooked the door, "I forgot my backpack! Sorry, I'm a spaz."

"Go run. Actually, you don't have to hurry, knowing Miroku, he's still watching my ass." Sango and Kagome laughed before Kagome ran up to the truck again. She knocked on the window and Miroku rolled it down.

"Hey, I forgot somethi-"

"What's the password?" Miroku interrupted.

"Umm, how's 'Sango knows you're staring at her ass'?"

"Works," Miroku muttered laconically as he unlocked the door. Kagome pushed the seat forward and reached over Inuyasha's legs to grab her backpack where it had been buried under her other things.

The second she had opened the door Inuyasha could smell her. She was sweet, and reminded him of a mixture of cherry blossoms and salt water. Cherry blossoms on the shore, he thought. She leaned over him a reached for her bag. It had only taken her a moment to have a firm grasp on the handle of her bag, and her face was only close to his for a second, but that was all the time he needed. As she pulled herself back up Inuyasha put his hand on the back of her head and led her into a kiss. Kagome pulled away by instinct and Inuyasha opened his eyes hesitantly. She stood staring at him, and he could do nothing but stare back as she pushed the front seat back and shut the door, running up the driveway.

Miroku, who had been focused on something outside the car, shook himself out of it and turned to Inuyasha.

"Did I miss something?" he asked with a side-glance to Sango shutting her door.

"Only the end of my world," Inuyasha half whispered.

The soft scent of cherry blossoms refused to fade.

- Buyo! -


	4. Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Chapter 4- "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow"

Kagome was breathing heavily, because of both disbelief and the fact she just ran up Sango's driveway. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, she wanted to know why, why not, and why she was so confused. Therefore, she did. She wanted everything. So she did, she laughed, she cried, she asked, she knew…

It all came out a scream. Sango dropped the shirt she was examining and ran to her. She looked her up and down, and, for lack of obvious injury, asked what was wrong. Sango sat her down on a sofa, and sat on the coffee table herself. Through her tears and laughter, she told Sango her story. Sango didn't know what to do either. She laughed.

"Wow. That just. Wow. That sounds like Yashi, everything on impulse, instinct, but… that doesn't sound like Yashi. It's… insane… mind-blowing really. I mean, Miroku, yah, perv, maybe, but Yashi?" Kagome sniffed.

"I was saving that. For the right person."

"What?"

"The kiss! My kiss! The one I keep at the corner of my mouth, my first kiss! You should understand. He stole it." Sango stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I think I know how you feeling, in a weird empathy sort of way."

"Well, there's only one solution."

"Please, please, please don't shun us. Ok, shun them, but not me!"

"I won't shun you. Yasha stole my kiss. That means he has to be the right person. I'm going to make him into the right person." Sango looked up at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked skeptically. Kagome nodded in resolve. Sango smiled. "Then let's do this."

- Buyo! -

Miroku pulled up into the parking lot of the mall. He couldn't stop laughing. More than once he almost had to pull over so he wouldn't literally die laughing. Inuyasha was not amused.

"Wait… wait, hold on… this is too good. So, you said cherry blossoms on what?" he said through scattered chuckles. Inuyasha glared.

"Shut up. If you ever want to speak again, shut up."

"Okay, ok, ok. But really…what happened?"

"I don't know, man. I just don't know."

"Well, here's your stop, your stuff is in the back," Miroku said as Inuyasha climbed out the car. He watched as Inuyasha pulled his backpack out of the back of the truck and lifted up a duffel bag unsurely. Miroku nodded, rolling down the window.

"That's it man," he said and Inuyasha jumped off the back of the truck. "Oh, and Yasha," he added, "It's gonna take a lot more than a song to fix that." Inuyasha half sighed under his breath and began to walk away before stopping and turning around.

"Oh the shore, man. Cherry blossoms on the shore." He flung the duffel bag over his shoulder as he paced away.

"Hey! Careful with that! I spent weeks on it; it's like a child to me! I'm not giving my baby to a lunatic!" Miroku yelled and he put the truck in reverse, shaking his head. "Cherry blossoms on the shore…"

- Buyo! -

It was late when Kagome had gotten home. She had tried on all of her outfits, all of Sango's outfits, and everyone in between. Seeing as she had to walk home, she had only taken one with her, shoving it in her backpack between her math book and her binder. She could have skateboarded, but she felt like a quick stroll just might be the thing for her that night. She was almost home and almost happy. Sango and she had had a great time, trying on anything and everything. They did every possible combination of makeup and Sango had gone so far as to even out Kagome new hairstyle. She was proud of her new image, and ready to face the world with it. She wondered what other people would think of it, but didn't care if they thought a thing. Only one person's opinion would matter.

Hers.

Sango and he had talked about a million things, from guys, to school, to things she felt no one else could ever have the right to know. They had taken an oath never to reveal all that happened that night. Some secrets are meant to be kept that way.

- Buyo! -

Sango waited impatiently outside her front down. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She was wearing the clothes Kagome and she had picked out the night before, with makeup done to match. Her long hair was up in pigtails and she clutched her black backpack in front of her. It was the first day she wore anything other than black or red, and she wanted to see what Miroku would say. Kagome said the light pink brought out her rosy cheeks, but Sango wasn't too comfortable with the pink sweater, even if she was wearing her trusty black jeans with chains.

When Miroku saw her, he pulled hesitantly into the driveway. He stepped out of the car and looked her up and down. She frowned at his silence, but soon he smiled a wicked grin.

"Is that you Sango?" he asked. She blushed and nodded, not knowing how to respond. She laughed aloud. "Even I could hardly tell! I haven't seen you like this in… ever. It's… different." Sango frowned again. Different was not the response she was going for. She brushed past him and sat in the passenger's side of the truck.

"We going or not?"

- Buyo! -

Kagome was running around the house like wild. Late again? She felt so stupid. Every morning it was the same thing, alarm clock, Souta, no food, no bus, no homework. You'd think she would've caught on, but no…

She had woken up early, or rather, she didn't sleep. She was so anxious to see Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha today… well, not so much the last one. What was she supposed to say to him? She did want to see a reaction, however. Something big.

She couldn't sleep. She stayed up all night playing with her cat, and then started to practice her makeup for the next day. All that extra time and she still had no time to spare. Maybe she shouldn't have taken so long a shower…

She hurled her bag over her shoulder and ran outside quick enough to see her bus turn the corner, with those two stupid kids again. What jerks.

She was beginning her walk to school when Miroku's truck pulled up next to her. Sango stuck her head out the window.

"Need a ride, love?" she said as the wind blew through her hair. Her long black pigtails flowing wildly in the wind vaguely reminded Kagome of some sort of twin black flags.

"Arrh." she said, nodding; now thinking of pirates. Sango took this as a typical response and opened the door for her. Kagome hesitated.

"Haven't seen Yash all day," Miroku said, "But at least we know today won't be boring." Sango punched his arm defensively.

"Shut up," she muttered under her breathe.

"I don't mind... much," Kagome said, shaking her fist jokingly. She climbed into the back seat of the truck and crashed. "I'm so beyond tired!" she complained, "I got no sleep at all."

"And why's that, Gome?" Miroku inquired, smirking.

"Oh shut up. I was thinking. 'Bout stuff. Ok? Happy?" she explained cynically.

"Wanna vague that up for me?" Miroku offered.

"No matter," Sango began, staring out the window, "Because it looks like some unfinished business about stuff is about to come back for the thinking." Miroku slowed the truck to a crawl as they rolled silently beside Inuyasha. He had a black hoodie on, the hood covering his eyes. After a minute of indifference, both sides stopped, and Sango rolled down the window once again.

"Oi. Hop in." she half-shouted. Inuyasha turned his head, his eyes glaring demonically under his hood. He opened his mouth as though about to say something, but changed his mind and keep walking. The forelocks of his hair hung gloomy in front of his face. Miroku grew impatient, slamming on the accelerator and then the break in a quick sentence

"Do you enjoy being a cocky dumbass or can you just not help it! Get in the fucking car!" Miroku blurted out the window. Inuyasha stopped and turned his head again before preceding to walk away. Sango grabbed the back of his hood, but to yell, but instead let out a gasp.

Kagome stared in disbelief. Inuyasha's forelocks were as usual there, but the rest of his hair was cropped short and spiked. The truck was dead silent.

"... WTF, mate?" Miroku finally broke the silence. Inuyasha glared, before he kept walking. Miroku turned off the ignition, yanked the keys out, and irritably walked out the truck, slamming the door.

"Inuyasha, you're acting pretty damn pissy right now. Are you going to be a man and apologize for being a jack ass to Kagome now, or are you just gonna sulk to school alone?" Inuyasha seemed to pause and think for a moment before returned to being himself with a sly smirk.

"Why stop now? I've gotten so good at it," he responded, pouting, before continuing his long stroll to school, holding up a peace sign as he walked away for the dumbfounded truck of girls. Miroku remained stunned for a second, but soon snapped back to himself and returned to the truck.

"What..." Sango began, "was that?" Miroku shrugged.

"Well, apparently he's either gone completely insane," Miroku explained logically, "or he's got one hell of a plan."

"What are you putting your money on?" Sango asked, amused.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I'm leaning towards a little of both."

- Buyo! -

Kagome felt utterly ignored. Inuyasha hadn't even spoken to her, and Miroku and Sango didn't help, sitting there in the front seat speaking of the whole thing as if she wasn't there. She had a million things running through her mind. She was so full of emotion, she felt like spazzing out, and would have if not for the fact she reminded herself of a cat on crack whenever she did so.

This morning she had felt prepared, like she had a plan, and knew exactly where she was going in life, but now... Now, after she had seen him... she broke down. It wasn't his silence, or even his hair, but the fact that he was there that stunned her. The fact that yesterday was real, that her whole life had changed just like a snap of the fingers. She had been sitting in a daze the whole time in the truck, and spent so much time staring at herself in disbelief this morning.

But it was real. And she was glad. In a matter of a day, she had three best friends, her first kiss, and countless days of detention. She was somewhat content... to an extent.

She wanted to know what was going inside Inuyasha's head. Everything about him seemed confusing, real, yet intangible. She needed to know the truth.

- Buyo! -

_Kagome and Sango sat cross-legged on the floor. They had been discussing the matter of Inuyasha. _

"_He's so secretive," Kagome said wistfully, "I mean, sure, I've only known him since, well, today, but really I know nothing about him! He's just the mysterious silver haired goth boy with a vendetta against Kouga, and by the way, what's up with that too? I mean really, they're both nice and I don't understa-" Sango slapped her hand over Kagome's mouth. _

"_Breathe, Gome, breathe," she said with an amused smirk. She removed her hand, and Kagome simpered. _

"_I just... I want to know. I feel like I need to know... I feel like this, well, he involves me. His life. Like, this whole meeting was an elaborate scheme in life, a, a, a predestined thing, you know?"_

"_I know what you mean, I think, and, well, it's the ubersuck I can't explain this.. all of this, right now. You know, though, if you stick with us, you're bound to find... some answers. Maybe some you're not even looking for. Well, the point is, you'll know, see, understand, everything! But... later." Kagome nodded in resolve._

"_Well, I guess I'm going to have to stick around until later shows up then." _

- Buyo! -

Kagome was jolted back to reality when the trunk slammed to a halt in the school parking lot. It wasn't the abrupt stop that had taken her out of her trance-like state, but rather Sango screaming.

"What the HELL are you doing! You don't try to do donuts in a frickin' TOYOTA!" Miroku just laughed.

"I had to wake you guys up somehow! Class starts in ten minutes!"

"Wait..." Kagome said, still shaking herself out of it, "Second or third period?" Miroku and Sango both turned to stare at her.

"Um, first?" they said in unison, both cocking an eyebrow. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"I'm... I'm... on time!" she said elatedly, a metaphorical choir of cherubs in the background.

"Um, yay?" Sango cheered questionably.

"Very yay," Kagome answered.

"Okay then. w00t." Miroku said nodding. He smiled and helped the ladies out of the truck. "Watch your step," he warned.

As Kagome climbed out of the back seat and flung her backpack over her shoulder, a small slip of paper fell out.

50th Annual School Talent Show, Sunday at 4


End file.
